


Through the Year

by bluechild



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: THROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS, cant really tag anything else without spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: i was trying to avoid the spoilers but i eventually got spoiled anyway... and this is what happened
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	Through the Year

**Author's Note:**

> tw: major character death
> 
> this might be the most depressing thing i’ve ever written

No. 

She didn’t. 

I stumbled towards the note left on the bed, rolled too neatly. The bed was made perfectly… the pillow was cold. 

She had left a while ago. 

I scrunched my eyes shut before a sob escaped from my chest. 

She _promised_. 

I reached for the small scroll, fumbling with the string that ties to together and ripping the corner of the page. 

“Sh-shit.” I muttered shakily. 

_Callum,_

_I have to do this. And you can’t come with me. I love you with all my heart, but I can’t do this with you._

_Please don’t try to find me. Don’t try to follow me._

_Rayla_

N-no. She couldn’t have, we promised, _together_ -

The birds were chirping around the cabins. They sounded too happy… 

I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. She left. And she wasn’t coming back anytime soon.   
  


“Hey Callum… what’s wrong?” Ezran asked me. 

My hand scrunched around the note she left, the only piece of her I had left. 

I felt tears running down my face again. “Rayla. She’s- she’s gone.”  
  


I shut my eyes tightly - it was morning. Callum would have read the note by now. 

He wouldn’t understand. He always said that we needed to move on, to forget the past and look towards the future. 

I needed closure. Viren had taken three of my four parents, and I needed to know what he had done with them. 

I didn’t dare stop for a break - Callum would probably come after me. Even though I told him not to. 

He was stubborn in that way. 

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes - the thought that I probably wouldn’t see him again… 

I pulled the hood around my head and let myself cry for a few minutes as I continued my relentless pace through the woods.   
  


Life at the castle was… empty. Everywhere I looked, I saw memories of Rayla laughing, stealing my scarf, kissing me. 

The bakery - we went on a small date, eating jelly tarts. 

Over there, in the courtyard, she had trained every morning. 

This hallway… we had met. I would never forget the first time I saw her. 

Without her here, the place was a lot emptier. 

I was close. 

Murmurs of a human and his daughter hiding out in a town. The daughter had half of her hair white - a side effect of dark magic, I knew that. 

I walked through the town, asking about the humans. 

I had thought about doing my Human-Rayla impersonation, but… it didn’t feel right. Not with Callum to shake his head and roll his eyes at me. 

So I trudged through the snow, stopping at every inn. 

And when I heard nothing, I found a secluded area in the nearby forest and screamed and cried until my throat was hoarse and I had run out of tears.   
  


I had tried to find her. I really had. 

But she covered her tracks well, and I didn’t hear so much as a whisper of an elf in the human lands. 

I flew until my arms burned with every waking moment, and my eyes had permanent bags under them. 

Eventually, Ezran had Corvus hunt me down and bring me back to Katolis, but I only agreed to go with him if he helped me track Rayla for a week. 

He found nothing. 

And I had screamed and cried until my voice stopped working and my eyes were dry.   
  


I was going to go back to the castle. 

After a year of searching, and nothing, I was ready to give up. 

They would slip up one day. We would catch them, find them. And I would be ready for them - hopefully with my love at my side. 

If he ever forgave me. 

So I started the long trek to Katolis.   
  


I was back in Katolis. 

After a year of hoping, praying, searching… Ezran finally forced me to come back and stay. 

_“As your king, I forbid you from going after her.” Ezran ordered._

_“What if she’s dead or dying, and I’ve just condemned her?! I need to find her!” I shouted._

_“Why are you so stubborn about this?! She’s gone, and she won’t be found unless she wants to be!” Ez yelled._

_“I love her! And I’m not giving up!”_

_“Callum, don’t leave!_ Please _!” Ez pleaded._

_“Why not. Why can’t I go get her back.” I growled. “I could just leave now, you can’t stop me.”_

_“You’ll be just as bad as her!” He yelled, tears running down his cheeks. “You can’t leave, not like she did!”_

That had broken me. I had spent the rest of the night in my room sobbing and shouting her name. 

Why wouldn’t she come back?  
  


That morning, I could see the castle in the distance. It was so close… 

I was less than a day away from him. Three hours of walking and I would be back with my family. 

I smiled, tears slipping from my eyes.

“Prince Callum! You have a message!” 

“Who is it from?” I mumbled, poking at my late dinner with my fork. 

“It doesn’t have a name on it.” The boy told me. 

I dropped my utensils, and scrambled up to meet the messenger. 

“What is it?!” I cried, and he handed me an envelope. 

Rayla. This was surely from her. 

The first thing I noticed was that it was heavy, like it had gold or silver pieces inside. 

I pulled out the letter, everyone at the table watching with wide eyes. 

I started to read;

_Another addition to my collection. Thought you would appreciate it._

The words didn’t make sense. What did that mean…?

I pulled out the coin, and clapped my hand over my mouth as a sob burst from my chest. 

After a year of searching, I found Rayla. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh ttm ruined my life  
> rayla my baby girl i love you but WHYYYYYYY *sobs in corner*


End file.
